


Golden Feathers

by led0009555



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Fluff, Hanai Asuza - Freeform, M/M, Tajima Yuuichirou - Freeform, Will list more characters and warnings when they apply, probably going to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/led0009555/pseuds/led0009555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College student Abe saves an injured bird and takes it to a bird rehabilitation sanctuary. He thinks everything is odd about the place, but most of all he thinks the guy who runs it is the oddest bird of them all.<br/>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written down for more than a year and finally got around to the last bit.  
> May keep going with this, who knows.  
> But seriously I love the thought of Mihashi just taking care of (cough his own kind) birds~
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated c:

Abe slid his arm through the cage opening, offering the injured bird some seeds. The bird took one glance and wobbled to the other side of the cage.

"Screw it! I save you and this is what I get?" Abe yelled, his hand shaking with anger.

He locked the cage and went out to sit on the front steps of his dorm. 

The bird was hiding in a flowerbed from a stray cat when he had found it. He usually ignored these situations, tired from college and wanting to just get home and relax, but the bird looked so pitiful he had to step in. 

It had been a pain to get past his roomate without raising suspicion. But he made it.

He sent out a mass text to his friends, asking if anyone had a spare bird cage. Thankfully, Tajima had his old hamster cage. The bird could fit but it wasn't a permanent living space. 

Whipping out his phone, he researched potential places to drop the bird off. One page caught his eye. He typed the address in his phone and figured it was close enough to make it back in time before the cafeteria closed.

He loaded the bird into his car and turned his GPS on. Thirty minutes later, he arrived at the bird rehabilitation sanctuary. 

Abe noted that it was definitely ran out of someone's home. His mind immediately went to legalities and if this was certified to operate under these conditions. The contemplating was useless because he was just here to drop the dang bird off and leave immediately afterwards.

He pressed the buzzer.

There was no echo of a doorbell, just faint chirping coming from inside the home. Abe tested the gate lock and it creaked open with little effort. He did the same with the door handle.

The house was neat with just a faint smell of feathers. He spotted Newspapers stacked to the ceiling through a glass door bedroom. Super weird. 

He made it further into the house without seeing a single person. 

"Hello." A voice echoed down a hallway.

"Hi. Sorry to intrude. Um I have a bird with me-" Abe was at a loss for words.

Down the hall came a red parrot, bobbing its body up and down.

"H-hello. C-come in." The bird stuttered. 

It took off back around the corner. Abe scratched his head, there was nothing else he could do but oblige. 

He turned the corner noticing the baby hummingbirds in weird little cages, they drank from medicine droppers attached by zipties. Abe coughed through his chuckle, he found it to be quite odd but smart.

"H-hello." 

A blonde guy, probably around his age Abe thought, stood at the kitchen entrance with his arms held outwards so two birds could dance across. 

"Oh, hi. I have an injured bird and wanted to drop him off." 

Abe could hear how uncaring that sounded but he was tired and grumpy. He set the cage on the dining table.

"O-ok let me see." 

'Man this guy even looks like a bird.' Abe studied his lanky body and how he seemed to have a habit of hunching over. The two birds perched on the guys shoulders once he bent down to take a look.

The guy unlatched the door and didn't hesitate to scoop the bird safely into his hands. He pinpointed the problem and explained, stumbling and messing up his words all the way through. Abe managed to catch enough to make sense of it, the birds wing was chewed on by the dog. 

He walked to the corner of the kitchen and grabbed an empty cage to lay the bird in gently. Abe felt uncomfortable just standing there. 

"Do you take donations or do I have to pay a fee?" He barked.

The guy jumped and almost lost his grip on the birds cage. 

"N-n-no. It's fine." 

That was all the guy said, as he wobbled over to the next room. He hit every piece of furniture on his way.

Abe took that time to get the hell out of there. The guy in there was such an odd person, Abe thought as he got back in his car. It irritated him that he wouldn't speak without stuttering. But deep down, he wondered why a guy his age was all alone with a bunch of birds.

"What the hell am I thinking." He sighed. 

He flicked his GPS open on his phone and noticed the time. 

"Shit!" 

The cafeteria was going to be closed by the time he got back to the dorms. He would have to settle in with some ramen and crack down on his biochemistry homework. 

"Well at least I don't have a bunch of birds to keep me up all night." Abe chuckled. 

What a weird guy.


	2. spiders, pizza, and a little tajima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my finals are done! so now i want to write more.
> 
> thank you for your encouraging comments and kudos!

The wild grass was growing taller in Mihashi's small backyard. There was always something that needed to be tended to in and around his humble home.

“Hello Mr. Spider.” Mihashi greeted the (very) scary spider that lived in the top left corner of his shed.

He was making one of his morning runs to the back shed, grabbing more bird feed and laying the big sack over his shoulder.

Mihashi tried not to squeal at having to turn his back to the massive spider and his ever growing web. He locked up the shed and walked the stone path back. One hand clutched at the sack and another over his heart, he respected all living things but that didn't mean he wasn't scared of a majority of them.

Not only was the grass growing taller, but his garden was looking healthy. He made a mental note to water the newly planted flowerbeds out front.

'Wonder if I can head to the hardware store soon' Mihashi pondered, scratching the shirts fabric over his stomach.

The twiddling and tweeting he heard as he entered his back door made him giggle, the birds never seemed to quit. The only time they weren't creating a jumbled musical of squawking was at nighttime.

Mihashi got right into routine; he hand fed the pigeons, practiced not stumbling on his words with Maru the parrot- not a success, and checked the water and food for the rest of the birds.

He ran down the hallway with his arms filled with newspapers, passing right by the front door. That sparked a question about a questionable character.

'I wonder if that scary guy will ever come back?'

Mihashi thought it over.

The guy from before was quite handsome. Tanned arms that told Mihashi he worked out hard to get it that well defined. His brown hair tousled in a lazy manner and his eyes never blinking or changing shape the whole time he glared at Mihashi. The icy glare. A shiver erupted down his spine.

“P-p-probably not.” He stuttered.

A crash in the kitchen had Mihashi putting the uneasy memory in the back of his brain and he ran to the kitchen. He found Maru bobbing his head on the counter. Left to right, the bird paraded around a broken plate almost in a fashion of smugness.

“Maru. Again?”

Mihashi pouted, scooping the bird up and having to put him in his cage for a little while.

\----------

Abe placed his pencil down and sighed in relief. Everything that he had studied last night had been on the test and he felt he kicked ass on that short answer portion. He stood up and walked his paper to the front, the professor was old and paid him no mind. Abe could have done a victory dance in front of the desk and there would be no comment. Though he didn't even want to think of moving at all in the hot as hell lecture hall.

The walk back to his dorm was something that Abe had come to appreciate. The campus prided itself on the gardens and luscious green fields. It was partly why he picked to live in the dorms instead of making the commute from home. The other reason was he was too damn lazy to get up that early for some of those morning math classes.

Abe never made it on time to snag the afternoon classes.

He shifted his backpack, it wasn't hot out but the stuffy lecture hall made it feel like a hundred degrees. A shower was on his priority list, then he wpuld take a nap and stay up late watching another documentary on Netflix.

The dorm he lived in was one of the older buildings so that meant crappy bathrooms and boilers. At least he only had to share with his roommate and not the whole floor. He chucked his backpack across the room and raced to peel the sweaty clothes off of him, throwing them all over the floor and stepping into the lukewarm stream. He sighed. Even though it was hot he hated cold showers.

“What I would do for a scalding hot shower.” He groaned.

He was never one to listen to music in the shower, preferring to let his mind wander aimlessly. The first step was shampoo and run through his schedule for the day or week. Second step was conditioner and planning on what to eat for the evening, today he wanted to hit up his local pizza joint. Third step was when he just stood under the stream and tried not to stress out on his personal life and school work.

'I wonder how that guy runs that bird place all by himself? Is it even legal to run it inside a home? Why did he ignore me?'

All three questions floated around in his mind but the latter was itching him the wrong way. Abe grunted and scrubbed furiously with his loofah, his dead skin had no chance.

\----------

“Give me the works Hanai.” Abe directed the order to the tall, short cropped haired cashier.

Hanai was squatting and collecting more napkins and straws in a cabinet below. When he heard Abe, he had startled a little and lost a few napkins to the sticky floor.

“Next time I swear I will make you pay for the damages you cause when you sneak up on me Abe. Keep that change in your pocket ready because napkins aren't cheap after the hundredth time.” Hanai huffed, puffing in air to keep calm.

Abe snickered at his friends dismay, he knew Hanai was stressed over his new position as shift manager- and probably his new roommate. The one and only Tajima was a high school classmate of Abe's. He wasn't surprised to hear he was the very opposite of the clean and orderly Hanai. At least pizza and customers didn't come home and torment him.

Taking a seat at the counter, Abe apologized and watched as Hanai put in his order with the chef and swept up the napkins.

The interior of the pizzeria was overly small, it was suppose to be youthful with a modern feel but Abe thought it was too cramped to have that many booths. The metal tables were only a couple feet from the back of his stool and he could hear every word the couple behind him exchanged. Abe rationalized that it was because of the cost of real estate but he couldn't stand how he couldn't just sit off somewhere and just have some space.

Hanai came over and leaned against the back counter in front of Abe. A knowing smile was plastered over the jerks face.

“So a little birdy told me you saved a bird and caught some feelings.” Hanai wiggled his eyebrows.

“Well that bird had the wrong message for you. Here's the real one,” Abe pretended to read a tiny paper, “Fuck you. You long limb-ed creature.”

Hanai pretended to tear up and held his chest. Abe threw one of the straws that Hanai left out and he batted it away flawlessly.

“I have a nuisance and a spy of a roommate. He insists that he saw a sparkle in your eye this morning in the cafeteria. Plus he told me all about that bird situation.” Hanai picked up the napkin dispenser and struggled to fit the amount of napkins he just grabbed into it.

“Sparkle? The only thing I had were bags under my eyes from studying last night. The bird was dropped off and that was that. Nothing more.” Abe raised an eyebrow, ready to argue.

Hanai finally got the napkins in and set the dispenser down on the counter. He opened his mouth to say something else but the bell dinged from the kitchen window with Abe's slice of pizza.

“Whatever man. Just know I'm here to talk if you need to.” Hanai smiled with a toothy grin.

Abe flipped him off and scarfed down his pizza.

'I'm gonna kick Tajima's ass tomorrow. Or at the very least, never tutor him ever again.'

Abe loved to imagine the look on the little guys face when he found out he wouldn't be able to pass a science or math class. He knew how hopeless Tajima was on studying by himself. Nothing ever got done.

Abe finished up and paid for his meal, annoyed at the smile still beaming from Hanai. He glared at him but still waved. Turning around, he caught the couple behind him sharing an intimate moment. They were locked together in a kiss that had Abe blushing. He bumped into his stool as he raced out the door.

Hanai laughed loud enough for Abe to hear him through the door.

\----------

"Abe."

Knock. Knock.

"Abe!"

Pound. Pound. Pound.

"ABE! OPEN!"

The door rattled on its hinges. Abe jolted out of bed and looked to his roommates side of the room. Empty. He sighed in relief but the door was still keeping back the little beast. 

"Sh-it." Yawn. "Tajima I hate you." Abe swung open the door to see the twerp grinning too bright and early.

"Aw sorry sweet pea. Did I wake you up." Tajima didn't phrase it like a question, he already knew what times not to disturb Abe.

Tajima slid past him and flopped down on his roommates bed and snuggled up in the blankets. Abe was at a loss.

"So?" Abe croaked out.

Tajima ignored him and took out the stash of cookies under his roommates bed and started to chomp down. Get crumbs all over his poor roommates bed.

"Get the hell out." Abe moved to grab Tajima's arm but he was deflected. 

"Hold up. Ok I'll talk." Tajima smirked and sat on the edge of the bed- a glint in his eye.

"It's seven in the morning. What couldn't wait till a humane time?" Abe laid faced down on his bed ready to just sleep again and forget about this.

"You know how I told you I help out the old grandma next door to my gramps house? Well, she has this bird that she found out of its nest and I told her I would take it to the place you told me about and I was wondering if you could tell me the address of the bird sanctuary?" 

Abe didn't know it but Tajima had ulterior motives, his plan would probably work out. Most likely. 

'Bird sanctuary?' Abe's whole body reacted on its own. He shot up and faced Tajima.

"Um. Yeah. But listen the guy who runs it is kind of weird." Abe didn't know what he was saying anymore. 

"Thats okay! I'll be fine by myself. Hanai said the trains go all over here, a quick sprint away from a murderer and I'm on one and going far far away. I just need the address." Tajima wanted to laugh so bad.

Abe twitched, he didn't care if Tajima went alone. It wouldn't bother him at all.

"Ok I'll send you a text with it attached. Now get out." Abe got out of bed and all but fought Tajima out the door. Slamming it in his face.

"Thought that would work. Hm." Tajima scowled and headed back to his dorm where he could bother Hanai.

\---------- 

The blue screen reflected on Abe's face. He hesitated to place his finger down on it. 

'Send'

That one word was staring him right in the face. He should just tap the damn thing and just go to his afternoon class like normal. But he'd been sitting and staring at the phone for over fifteen minutes.

He inched towards the one word again. Almost. Just a little closer. And-

Tajima's face appeared.

With a grunt, Abe swiped and answered the call.

"What."

"Well hello to you too. Where's the address, I gotta go now if I'm going at all today." Tajima whined.

Abe looked at his nightstand. His keys. 

"Change of plans. My afternoon class was cancelled. I'll drive you." Abe swooped the keys of the wood and walked out of his room.


End file.
